Jakob Silfverberg
| birth_place = Gävle, Sweden | career_start = 2008 | team = Anaheim Ducks | league = NHL | former_teams = Brynäs IF Ottawa Senators | draft = 39th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators }} Jakob Silfverberg (born on October 13, 1990) is a Swedish professional ice hockey right winger currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted in the second round (39th overall) by the Ottawa Senators in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career On June 27, 2009, Jakob was drafted by the Ottawa Senators in the second round of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, 39th overall. On May 30, 2011, he signed a three-year, entry-level contract with Ottawa even though he elected to return to Sweden and continue to play for Brynäs IF for the 2011–12 season rather than to make the move to North America. He was named the winner of the Guldhjälmen award as the most valuable player (MVP), as voted by the players in the Elitserien, for the 2011–12 regular season as well as the Guldpucken as player of the year. Jakob finished the regular season with 24 goals and 54 points in 49 games, ranking second in the Elitserien scoring race behind Robert Rosén of AIK IF, who scored 21 goals and 39 assists for 60 points. His point totals represented a 20-point jump from his totals in the 2010–11 campaign, in which he registered 34 points (18 goals and 16 assists). Jakob's offensive success continued in the Elitserien playoffs, and his production was a large factor in Brynäs' eventual Swedish championship title, scoring 13 goals and seven assists for 20 points. Jakob's 13 goals set a new record for total goals scored by a single player in the playoffs, surpassing Daniel Alfredsson's previous record of 12 goals set in the 2004–05 season. Ultimately, he was also named the MVP of the playoffs. During the semi-finals, Jakob took over the role as the captain of Brynäs, following Andreas Dackell's retirement. He also wore the number 100 on his jersey during the second half of the season, in honor of Brynäs' 100th anniversary (the club was founded in 1912). After the Elitserien playoffs concluded, Jakob joined the Ottawa Senators for their run in the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. He made his NHL (as well as his Stanley Cup playoff) debut on April 23, 2012, in Game 6 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-final series against the New York Rangers. Registering nine minutes of ice time, Jakob recorded one shot on goal in the Senators' 3–2 loss. The Senators were eliminated from the playoffs in Game 7 of the series. In the second Senators game after the resolution of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he scored his first career NHL goal on January 21, 2013, against Jose Theodore of the Florida Panthers. On July 5, 2013, Jakob was traded to the Anaheim Ducks, along with forward Stefan Noesen and a first-round draft pick in 2014, in exchange for forward Bobby Ryan. On August 15, 2014, the Ducks announced they had re-signed him as a restricted free agent to a one-year, $850,000 contract. On August 7, 2015, the Ducks signed Jakob a four-year contract good until the 2018-19 season with an annual salary cap of $3.75 million. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Sweden }} Jakob represented Sweden at the 2010 World Junior Championships held in Saskatchewan, Canada. He also played for the Sweden squad for the 2011 IIHF World Championship, earning a silver medal. He represented his country again at the 2012 World Championship, scoring two goals in eight games. Personal Life Jakob's father, Jan-Erik played defence with Brynäs IF for 11 seasons, winning four Swedish championships (in 1972, 1977, 1978 and 1980) as well as a World Championship silver medal in 1977. His uncle Conny also played for Brynäs for several seasons, also winning a Swedish championship in 1980 and scoring the most points in the 1984–85 Elitserien season. Category:1990 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players